Algodón y povidona
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: "Han pasado 13 años desde eso, pero jamás olvidaré como me sentí en ese momento, me sentí capaz de protegerla de todo, capaz de que con un pequeño algodón con antiséptico, podía curar todas las cosas que la hacían llorar, porque en ese mundo del 2000, las más grandes heridas que podrías sufrir, eran las que se curaban así."


**Digimon no me pertenece. **

**Sé que debería estar actualizando los otros fics, pero siento que debo publicar esta pequeña "historia" que he escrito hace sólo un momento. Son cosas que comencé a escribir a partir de una foto antigua que encontré en una caja que creí perdida, y cuando releí lo que escribí no pude parar de llorar, así que seré mala y los haré llorar a ustedes, no, es mentira, es sólo que siento que debo publicarlo, como para sacarlo de mi sistema, les aviso que las fechas están modificadas porque no soy pésima para ellas, así que lo hice según mis propias fechas. Espero que les guste, es una de las cosas más sinceras que he escrito, y se lo dedico enteramente a mis pequeñas personitas, que aunque uno sea más grande que yo, y el otro vaya por el mismo camino, siempre serán mis hermanitos, hasta viejitos.**

**Algodón y povidona.**

Abrí la caja de recuerdos que se encontraba en mi antigua pieza, en la casa de mis padres. Me había mudado hace unos meses para estar más cerca de la universidad, pero venía a visitarlos todos los fines de semana, extrañaba a mis padres y a mi pequeña hermana, Kari. Sonreí, la muy pesada había salido con Tk a una especia de cita o algo así, y mis padres habían ido a la tienda a comprar cosas para hacer una estupenda cena por mi visita, así que para no aburrirme, me dediqué a husmear en mis propios recuerdos.

En la caja había de todo, entradas a conciertos y partidos, cartas de mis amigos y de Sora, la cual con orgullo puedo decir que ahora, es mi hermosa novia. Seguí sacando cartas, habían un par láminas con dibujos en ellas, y al final muchas fotos, las saque todas y miré una en especial, estaba corroída en los bordes por el paso de los años, pero la imagen relucía entre las pequeñas grietas, en ella salíamos Kari y yo, sentados en una pequeña mesa, con ropa veraniega, ella lloraba desconsolada mientras miraba a la cámara y yo sujetaba un algodón en su rodilla, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la ausencia de mis paletas.

Aún recuerdo el día que sacaron ésta foto, era verano del 2000, y estábamos en la casa de la playa, nuestros papás estaban adentro cocinando, y nosotros dos jugábamos en la arena que había en el patio, Kari era demasiado inquieta, y corría como un niña de cuatro años puede hacerlo, y yo me reía por eso, pero paré al ver cómo sin querer se cayó en el escalón que había para entrar a la casa, y se lastimó la rodilla, sangraba mucho y lloraba pidiendo a mamá, la tomé como pude y la deje en la pequeña mesa que teníamos afuera, entré corriendo y me encaramé al estante donde estaba la povidona y el algodón, creo que boté todo lo demás, pero no las recogí, sentí que no había tiempo para eso, que era de vida o muerte lo que tenía en su rodilla. Mi papá salió de la cocina y me preguntó que qué hacía, y yo le respondí que iba ser un hermano mayor, salí afuera y empecé a curarle la herida, justo como había visto a mamá hacerlo antes, y sentí como mi papá me llamaba y nos sacaba ésta foto, con una sonrisa en su rostro y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Han pasado 13 años desde eso, pero jamás olvidaré como me sentí en ese momento, me sentí capaz de protegerla de todo, capaz de que con un pequeño algodón con antiséptico, podía curar todas las cosas que la hacían llorar, porque en ese mundo del 2000, las más grandes heridas eran las que se curaban así. Ya no estamos en ese mundo, ninguno de los dos, y ahora me sorprende saber que ya no es más esa niña que caminaba de manera graciosa, ni la que lloraba cada dos segundos, esa niña creció, de hecho, ahora eres más madura que yo… y eso solo me hace darme cuenta que las cosas han cambiado, en demasiados aspectos… a veces desearía volver a ésta época, estar eternamente en la casa de la playa, congelado en el tiempo, con la inocencia de la niñez, y creer en todos los pequeños cuentos que solían decirnos antes de irnos a dormir, creer que aún existe la magia, y el "felices para siempre"…pero no se puede volver atrás, me doy cuenta de que hemos crecido y de que dejamos muchas cosas atrás, cosas que a veces extraño de verdad, cosas que sólo tenemos en la infancia…cosas que perdimos y no podemos recuperar…

Levanté mi vista, una sonrisa melancólica adornaba mi rostro y sentí una pequeña humedad en mis ojos, salí de mi habitación con la foto en mano y me dirigí a los cuadros que adornaban la sala de estar, en algunos de ellos salía un bella mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y que a pesar de tener 19 años, poseía un brillo inusual en sus ojos y noté que el mismo brillo estaba en la foto que sostenía, que a pesar de las lágrimas de aquella niña pequeña, podía vislumbrarse un brillo de inocencia…sonreí y sentí la puerta abrirse, sonreí más abiertamente al ver de quién se trataba.

-"¡Hermano!"- me dijo con alegría mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesita del recibidor-"¿Qué sucede?"- me preguntó cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación, una pequeña lágrima había rodado sin permiso mi mejilla.

-"Nada"- le respondí, y rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente, dándome cuenta lo mucho que verdaderamente la extrañaba-"Sé que no te lo digo tan a menudo como debería, pero te quiero Hikari"

-"Yo también te quiero hermano"-le escuché mientras me respondía el abrazo, un poco extrañada, pero la sentí feliz.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que tal vez con la pérdida de la infancia, también se nos van muchas cosas, como las creencias en seres mágicos, o en los finales felices de cuento, e incluso también a veces perdemos nuestros miedos, pero las cosas importantes no se pierden, las que de verdad cuentan no se van con la infancia, porque aquellas cosas son parte de nosotros, son nuestra esencia, es parte de lo que somos y seremos, como el brillo de inocencia que mi hermana aún tiene en sus ojos, o mi sonrisa que siempre salía en los peores momentos, porque sabía que ahí era cuando más necesitaba y tal vez lo más importante que tenemos es el lazo fraternal que teníamos, que aunque fueses viejitos, jamás se rompería, pasará lo que pasará y tuviésemos la edad que tuviésemos, porque aun así, seguiríamos siendo hermanos, yo siempre la cuidaría, porque el papel de hermano mayor es parte de lo que soy, y es para toda la vida, e incluso más allá.

Porque para ella, siempre tendría algodón y povidona para curar todas sus heridas.

Levanté mi rostro y pude ver las sonrisas de mis padres que recién cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, era la misma de hace 13 años atrás, sonrisas de amor, de orgullo, y de tranquilidad, porque ellos sabían que cuando ellos ya no estuvieran, yo cuidaría a Kari, y ella también cuidaría de mí, porque después de todo, para eso están los hermanos. Para cuidarnos y querernos uno al otro, sin importan qué.

Después de una amena conversación, mis padres se dirigieron a la cocina, seguidos de cerca por mi hermana, quien pedía ayudar en la cena, sonreí porque sabía que a mí me obligarían a hacerlo, pero antes de eso y aprovechando el momento de soledad, eché un último vistazo a la foto, le sonreí ampliamente a mi yo del pasado y guardé el pequeño trozo de papel con cuidado en mi billetera. Me dirigí a la cocina, al entrar mi madre me miró y como supuse, me sugirió "dulcemente" que ayudara con la cena en mi honor, reí, esas cenas de "honor", siempre terminaban siendo trabajo de todos, jamás nadie se salvaba. Y mientras ayudaba a Kari a cortar papas, no pude evitar pensar que no sería mala idea ir a la casa de la playa, después de todo mañana era domingo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, lloré como una nena mientras lo escribía, así que si hay faltas de ortografía, disculpen, fueron las lágrimas :c Además que mientras lo escribía escuchaba la canción "hermanitos" de Phineas y Ferb, pésima combinación, pésima…**

**Deseo que se todos se encuentren bien, y díganle a sus hermanos que los quieren, o a las personas que amen, díganselo, nunca está de más. Saludos y besos para todos!**


End file.
